rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Victory by Design/@comment-37.48.33.178-20161215002508/@comment-128.223.70.75-20161216005912
This is my second time around with this game. I played from end of 2014 to mid 2015 when my tablet died and could not recover game...was past level 200, and had 90% of the cars. Started over from the beginning in December 2015, and applied some things I learned some things to do, and NOT to do. 1. I never buy paint jobs or wheels. Must have spent a bunch on those the first time! And now with the Full Upgrade you get all the paint and wheels included, it is sometime more cost effective than individual paint and wheel purchases. If you cant stand a color, vinyl it! 2. When the 2015 Audi R18 LMP1 car went on sale for 80% off, I had to buy it. this was probably my best purchase, because it eventually let me progress to the multi-lap Le Mans races - they can be monotonous, but they can pile on the fame/gold. Especially if you run them with the Agent (2x Fame) and Daily bonus (up to 100% more). Using all these together -and a Double Fame weekend- will surprise you as to how fast it ads up! Until you get one of these, pick the highest payout race you can easily & regularly win. Get/upgrade/race an LMP1 car as soon as you can. 3. If possible, avoid progressing in a series until you have the gold available to buy the next car at the showcase discount. I wasted a lot of oppotunities before, not being able to take advantage of lower price. Sometimes that car will go on sale while you're waiting (more than 20% off) and you'll wind up saving even more. 4. If you have a choice between two cars, try for the one that will help complete multiple series. You can forgo a showcase discount in one series, if you know you can get the same one in another series. I missed out the first sale of the Asterion, but eventually got it at 35% off, then fully upgraded it when they went on sale right afterwards. This gave high enough PR rating to complete the 3 series it was used in. 5. As a "savings" account, I didn't collect all my Achievement rewards right away. It's easy to let them build up, and when the time comes and you need that extra 10-50+ gold for a super sale, you can collect them right away. I did similar thing with some series completion - got to 97-98%, and left it there until I really needed the 100% completion bonus. 6. Refer to this wiki often! Can't stress that enough, LOTS of good tips and suggestions. Yeah, alot of b&m'ing sometimes, but overall an excellent resource. 7. Pace yourself. Have fun. It is a game after all. You own it, not the other way around. 8. As a nod to my first venture into this game...cloud save REGULARLY! The game does it automatically every so often, but I don't chance it. Also, screenshots of your profile including your ID#, game version, hours played and cars owned, etc - all good to record regularly. That's about all I got, hope you get out of the game what you're looking for! Some current stats : Level 253 - 142/171 cars - garage value $319,046,695 - 1568 hours - 4009/5823 events Catagory % completion (Amature to Exclusive) 100-39-99-82-84-74-79-65-30 Favorite car (they fixed this bug) - 2015 Audi R18 e-tron, raced 386 times